


Hold You In My Arms

by GondorGirl01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky having the comfort and love he deserves, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GondorGirl01/pseuds/GondorGirl01
Summary: Based of off Hold You In My Arms by Ray LaMontagne.





	Hold You In My Arms

/Bucky’s POV/   
I jolted up with a gasp. My breath is heavy, fighting for air. My mind is flashing the horrors of my past. It was the family again, with the little girl, all dead, by my hand. My breath is desperate, desperate for air that will not come. I try to count my breaths and think of a calm scenery, like what Wanda had taught me to do in a situation like this. After what seems like hours, my breathing started to even out. 

Not wanting to see more of my haunted past in my sleep. I quickly dressed, making sure to grab my gloves. I creeped out of the tower without making a sound. When outside, the chill wind of midnight welcomed me, like an old cruel friend. Having no destination I started to wander on the streets of New York City, my once happy home of my past self, myself that's no more. 

I might’ve been wandering minutes or hours, time wasn't on my mind, only guilt and self hatred. I pasted dark and cold shops of the city, where people would greet friends with an unforced smile, something I hadn't done in a long time. 

I see ahead of me a light from one of the shops. “Painting Paradise” I read. My curiosity got the better of me, wondering why a shop like this was opened at an hour like this. I walk up to the window and gaze inside. No one was to be seen, there seems to be no signs of a break in. I can hear peaceful background music playing from the art studio, but still no one insight.

I decide to let the matter go and continued on my aimless wandering. I cross the street to a small park with a small pound. As I walk toward the body   
of water I see a shadow of a figure. Not wanting to be seen, I stay in the shadow and pull my hood of my jacket closer to my face. I was drawn to this mysterious figure. As I cautiously walked toward them, I saw it was a woman, standing by a easel.

‘I wonder if this is the artist of the art studio’ 

What I didn’t see was the German Shepherd laying beside their master. The dog made a protective growl and bark, warning their owner of my presents. The person turned quickly towards me in a defensive matter. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just curious of what you were painting, why you were out this late, and if you're the owner of the Painting Paradise.” I say, cringing how gruff my voice was. 

She doesn’t seem to be cautious and weary by my present anymore. 

Well that's a first 

She’s eying me, not in judgment, like most, but with curiosity. She gave a gentle genuine smile. Even if there wasn't the dem park lamp, I would've still seen that beautiful smile. 

Wow Barnes, that escalated quickly.

“Yes, I am the owner of Painting Paradise. And why I'm out painting this late, is because one, I couldn't sleep, my creative gears were turning in my mind, and when they're turnin’ there's no sleepin’. And this pound looks so lovely in the midnight moonlight, I had make sure such a scene is remembered. And what better way in remembering it than a painting it?” 

I didn't pay attention to the pound when I approached her. So I turn gaze to the pound.

Wow, she was right, it is gorgeous.

The cold white light shines across the smooth surface, like a sea of crystals that captured the stars of the sky. 

“Yeah, it is beautiful” I say to her.

She seemed pleased by my statement. 

“I'm (Y/N) by the way, (Y/N) (L/N)” she placed down her paintbrush and held out her hand towards me. 

Lucky she used her right so I wouldn't have to shake her hand with my left one. Shaking her hand I said “James Barnes, ma'am” 

She smiles and laughs. “Ma’am? well I feel quite the lady with that name. You're not around here are you? The only men who say ma’am knower days are from the South.” 

‘No one says ma’ma at all? Chivalry really is dead.’ 

“No” I shook my head “I was born in Illinois, raised in Brooklyn, and taught by my Ma to always be a gentleman to women, respected them, and call them ma’am.” I airily laugh at the blurred memory of my Ma. “She said that women should be treated like queens now and then.” 

(Y/N) laugh “I like the sound of your mother, I love to meet her someday.” 

She picked up her brush again and returned to where she left off on her painting. 

“She would’ve say the same thing about you.” I say even before I realized what I said.

(Y/N) turned her face towards me then bashful looked down then turned back to her painting. 

“So what's your reason to out waking in New York City at this time?” She asks 

“My mind woke me up, but not for a pleasant reason.” I grumble 

Most people either would give a look of pity or fake sympathy. 

“Well I'm glad you're here, and not walking on the streets alone. Being alone doesn't help anyone, so I hope my company comforts you.” She looks at me, her eyes burning into me, into my mind, soul. I felt a sense of ease, warmth, peacefulness I hadn't felt in decades with her eyes staring into mine. 

‘Her eyes are so beautiful, I'm already lost in them’ 

She smiled bashfully and her lashes touching her cheek as she looked down.

‘Oh shit, I said that out loud’

“Sorry, it slipped out, I didn't-”

“James” she cut me off. The way she said my name sent shivers up my spine. “it's fine, and thank you. That's very sweet of you to say.” Her smile never leaving her gentle face. 

“You know I'm almost done with my painting, I just need to touch my highlights and sign it and I'm done. Would you like tour of my studio and my gallery?” She asks with hope 

“It would be my pleasure, doll.” 

‘Doll? Where the hell did that come from? I hadn't said that in ages’ 

“Did you you time travel from the 1940s or somethin’? With your sweet talking.” 

‘Yep, basically’

“Maybe” I mutter under my breath 

**  
“This one I painted out in the country of North Texas, where my sister got married. The sunset was unbelievably stunting. I just loved using these colors together, it's one of my favorite color combinations.” (Y/N) enthusiastically says. “And you can see Trigger, he's the German Shepherd, hiding in one of the bushes. My little easter egg of the painting” 

I could listen to talk about her passion for hours on end. I love seeing that spark in her eyes, the movement of her hands a she explains her work, and how she lightly bounces on her toes. 

Her aura is so relaxing and peaceful. I could feel my fears and negative emotions lessen while in her presents. The flashes of my past are no more. She has bewitched me. 

“Now this one has a special place in my heart.” She began as she pointed to painting of a lighthouse on a cliff, surrounded by green. The gray ocean waves had such detail, I am in awe. 

“For as long as I can remember, I've had dreams of this place, this particular lighthouse. I hope to make enough profit that I can buy my own lighthouse, just like this one.” She says with a dreamy look. 

I wonder if there's a lighthouse on sale. I'm sure Stark would know. 

“Now these collection of people are my favorite music artist. I painted both with a different style, a style that I think match their genre of music.”

“So this guy right here, Ray LaMontagne” She pointed to a small painting of a bearded man “he's does folk rock, folk blues, and soul. He's actually my favorite artist. I did, as you can see, soft lines not too detailed, with meadowy colors, like deep blues, greens, pale pinks, scarlet.”

“This lady to Ray’s right is Lana Del Rey. She's, like Ray, is an American songwriter and singer but she does indie rock. So I did both dark and light blue and purples, she actually sings about blue, both the color and type of music, quite a lot in her songs. So I thought it would be fitting.” She finished with a smile.

“I still have a quite a few artist I need to paint, such Damion Suomi, Lukas Graham, oh and lots of oldies” her eyes lit up even more “Bing Crosby, Nat King Cole, Sam Cooke, Marvin Gaye, Louis Armstrong, and maybe a couple more.” 

“Sorry” she makes an ‘ops’ expression “You had to witness my artist rant.” 

I shook my head “No, it's fine. It's nice to hear someone talk so passionately about something they love.” 

“Have you heard of any of these artist?” She asks as she points to her works. 

“No, I'm an oldies person, like you.” I walked to center of the room wear a bench is and sat down, (Y/N) joins me. “I don't listen to new stuff much. But I'll look them up.” I gave her a crack of a smile. 

“You really are from the 1940s” she laughs “Do you have the Tardis around the corner or something?” She smiles at me. 

“I might say yes, if I knew what that was.” 

She placed her hand on her chest and gasped as if I just insulted her. “You've never heard of Dr. Who?! Have you've been living under rock or something? Well now you know to add that your list to look up.” 

“I guess I should tell what I'm talking about, since you're obviously from the 40s.” She joked “Dr. Who is a British t.v. about a time traveler who named the Doctor, he time travels by traveling in the Tardis. I won't say a thing else so I don't spoil anything for you, but I highly recommend watching it.” 

“Will do, doll” I say 

(Y/N) blushes at my nickname, again. 

She let out a long yaw. Put a hand over her mouth.

“Sorry about that, I guess my body and mind had an agreement to shut down.” She said then wiping her watery eyes. 

I looked at the clock on the wall. 

‘Nearly four. That went by quickly.’

“I guess I'll be going then.” I said then stood up. 

“Goodnight.--Or should I say good day, James.” She smiled 

It was few seconds before I made an actions to leave. Not wanting to leave her calm present yet. 

“Have a good day” I smile “doll.” 

She giggled and I walked away. As I opened the door she called my name. 

“You're always welcome, my arms always open.” She said 

“Thank you” 

I turned to walk again but (Y/N) said : Wait, sorry I promise this is the last time. Let me write down my phone number so you can call me whenever you come over here.” 

She grabs a card from a table picks up a pen to write down her number. “Here's my business card it has both my business number and personal number.” 

“Thanks again” I say as I took the card from her hand.

“My pleasure” 

**   
-Two Weeks-  
/Your PoV/

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

I wake up with groan, looked at my alarm clock 

‘3:00 am, Jesus who's calling me at this hour?’

I pick my phone. 

‘It's James’ 

“Hello” I answer with groggy voice. 

“Could you come to park,..by your studio.  
It's fine...if you don't,.. I completely understand.”

“I'll be in there ten minutes.”

I hang up and throw my blanket. I rush to put some decent clothing, I grab my phone and rush out my door. 

**   
I found James sitting on the park bench bent over with his elbows resting on his knees and his forehead rest in his hands. 

I walked up to him and squatted in front of him “James?” I say softly 

He slowly looks up to me. I can see in the lamp light his eyes are wet and red. 

“Oh, Jamie.” I take his face gently into my hands. I pull him in my arms as I sink to my knees, holding him tightly as his body shakes and his tears wet my chest. 

He moves his face into the crook of my neck and breathes deeply in and out. After a few minutes his breath is normal and no longer shaking. 

“James, what did you dream of this time?” 

He faces me, taking my cheek into his hand. I thought he was going say something, but didn't. He did quite the unexpected. He pulls me into a longing kiss. 

His hand goes to jaw and deepens the kiss. My hand runs through his hair while the other is on his neck, stroking his jaw with my thumb.

We pull away with his hand still in cheek, stroking it. 

“God, I don't deserve you, you’re too good for me.” He whispers 

I nod in disagreement “Shh, don't say that, it's not true.” I smile, still stroking his jaw. “I could hold you in my arms, forever.” 

**

“James, I swear if this is some kind of prank I'm going to kill you.”

I chuckle at her ‘threat’. 

“I promise you'll love it, doll.” I reassure her

“Yep, you sound like a psychopath killer. You've blindfolded and now you're about to push me into a meat grinder, or something.” 

“Only a psycho killer would think that.” I joke

I stop and (Y/N) did the same. I went behind her and whispered in her ear: You made my dreams come true by being my girl, so I want to make your dreams come true too.” 

I untie the blindfold and she let a shriek: OH MY LORD JESUS CHRIST MY SAVIOR IN HEAVEN!” She looked in awe at the small lighthouse. “You did not James Buchanan Barnes! What did do to deserve you?! This too much, I-” she turned to me with watery eyes. 

She pulled me into a hug. “Thank you, my dear James, you're too good for me.” 

“I believe it's the other way around doll.” I smile “I quite like you calling me ‘my dear’. Should I start calling you my dearest or somethin’?” 

She giggled “Call me yours. Come on I want a house tour.” She runs towards the front door me soon following.

‘I'd rather call you my wife’ 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I suffocated you with my fluff ;)


End file.
